fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
John Pope's Crew
John Pope's Crew is a group of survivors with rules formed by John Pope. The group first consisted of 13 membersNon-Essential Personnel, however is shown to have now gained several new members weeks after Tom Mason was captured and presumed dead.Stalag 14th Virginia After a battle with the 2nd Mass, Pope and his men were killed when a building collapsed above them. What happened to any survivors of the battle is unknown.Reunion Overview John Pope's Crew was created by John Pope, and also run by Anthony, Zack and Nico, former members of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. The base was set up in Lois Lane Bowling Alley, however had no plans to be a base for a group of survivors, until Pope and Anthony came across survivors in a former ghetto. Pope and Anthony saved the group, obliging them to join forces. Anthony brought over the group still situated in the house, and secretly surveyed each survivor to see if they were fit for the group, as requested by John Pope. John Pope introduced himself to the group, and told them that Anthony had surveyed each one, as they only have enough rifles for a certain amount of people, who are needed to defend the base and can fight. Drew, Beth and Rob were labelled as "Non-Essential Personnel", most likely because of their ages and emotional ties to the other survivors which can be a downfall, and where kicked out. John Pope has one rule, that if they are liabilities they cannot be fit for the crew. This is shown when Ken breaks his ankle, causing him to be a liability, which caused Pope to shoot him in the head. The survivors where all handed guns and stationed inside and outside the alley, some with guard duties during the day and to create a barricade, and at night all where on watch. During the first night the crew was infiltrated by Tom Mason, who shot two rounds into Pope, one in the stomach and one grazing his cheek, however he was captured by a Black Hornet. The same night, Isabella, one of the crew members freed Hal Mason, Pope's captive and escaped using the only working vehicle.Non-Essential Personnel Several weeks after Tom Mason was captured, John Pope and the others traveled around to Norfolk, picking up several other rebels along the way. John Pope began gladiator fights for their enjoyment, while John Pope sits on a throne, two survivors fight to the death. During one fight, Pope tells a survivor to finish the other, however does not. Pope throws the gun down to Lawrence Biggs who shoots the man immediately. Anthony then arrives with a hostage, Trevor Huston who tells Pope that Mason is still alive.Stalag 14th Virginia Following Trevor's revelation of Tom's survival, the crew poses as a militia that came under attack by Skitters on their way to the 2nd Mass' new base and manages to infiltrate it. By the time the 2nd Mass realizes the deception, its too late. A massive gunfight takes place between the two sides with several members of both factions being killed. The battle ends when Tom Mason notices that in front of Pope's position is a truck with two fuel barrels. Tom shoots the barrels, causing them to explode and bringing a wall down on Pope and several of his men. Its unknown how many members of the crew survived the battle besides Anthony who defected.Reunion A mortally wounded John Pope is later shown to have survived, but the state of any other survivors of his crew is left unmentioned. After seeing Tom's grief at the loss of his wife moments before the war ended, Pope gives up his vengeance and dies of his wounds.Reborn Crew Members ;Members Pope-Full.PNG|John Pope|link=John Pope Anthony-CrewMember.PNG|Anthony|link=Anthony Zack-CrewMember.PNG|Zack|link=Zack Nico-CrewMember.PNG|Nico|link=Nico Chaos.PNG|Chaos|link=Chaos Jy.PNG|Streaks|link=Streaks CrewMember2.PNG|Lawrence Biggs|link=Lawrence Biggs IsabellaCrop.PNG|Isabella Disbanded|link=Isabella LiaLam.PNG|Pope's Gang Member|link=Pope's Gang Member Robel.PNG|Pope's Gang Member|link=Pope's Gang Member 1 CrewMember1.PNG|'Member #1' CrewMember3.PNG|'Member #2' CrewMember4.PNG|'Member #3' Man-5x08.PNG|'Member #4' Man2-5x08.PNG|'Member #5' Man4.PNG|'Member #6' Man5.PNG|'Member #7' Man6.PNG|'Member #8' Man7.PNG|'Member #9' Man8.PNG|'Member #10' Man9.PNG|'Member #11' Man10.PNG|'Member #12' Man11.PNG|'Member #13' KenCrop.PNG|Ken† Shot by Pope|link=Ken Trivia *Drew, Beth and Rob were all classed as Non-Essential Personnel. *Despite being a founding member, Anthony defected during the battle between the crew and the 2nd Mass when he realized Pope had gone too far. *While Trevor Huston started out as their prisoner, he somehow joined the crew as shown by his participation in the attack on the Norfolk Naval Station. *By the episode Reunion, the group's numbers have halved from their appearance in Stalag 14th Virginia. It is possible the skitter attack they mentioned as a way to infiltrate the base was somewhat real and that they lost members. Gallery S05e05_68.jpg Crew.PNG Crew1.PNG Sources Category:Organization Category:Season 5